Chapter 019
Gantz (ガンツ, Gantsu) is the 19th chapter of the Gantz manga, written and illustrated by Hiroya Oku. Cover Page Gantz is displaying its own name on its screen. All its caches are open, exposing a group of X-Rifles. Synopsis In the room, Nishi congratulates Kurono for his performance during the hunt, saying that it's been a long time since anyone other than him has come back alive. All Kurono does is sob for Kato while Nishi glances at the clock; they only had 3 minutes and 14 seconds left. He shouts at the black ball to start the tallying, and gets annoyed when it ignores him, the clock still counting down from 3 minutes and 10 seconds. Kurono picks up his gakuran and suddenly sees something materialize in front of him. It's the dog from earlier, who had somehow disappeared during the hunt. Nishi notes that the dog also always comes back alive, even if he can't do anything to contribute to the hunts. At that moment, to Kurono's shock, someone else materializes into the room. Nishi pauses for a bit before uttering "wow" while Kurono is relieved. It turns out to be girl who he got separated from during the chase, making Kurono sob joyfully. Kurono comments on how glad he is, but the girl quickly makes an annoyed face at him and won't look him in the eye. Realizing how upset she is over what happened, Kurono quickly apologizes and once again says how glad he is to see her safe. He also says that they can go home, much to her surprise. She remains silent after hearing this, which causes Kurono to question if she's happy. Outside, the scene shifts to the corpses of Yoshioka and the other dead hunters. The bombs in their brains all go off, blowing their heads off. Meanwhile, Kato is lying motionless in a pool of his own blood. Back in the room, the girl asks Kurono where Kato is and if he went home already. Keeping silent, Kurono doesn't answer while she frantically asks if he's alive, begging for a response. One of Kato's fingers twitches a little, and a beam suddenly begins generating someone else. The girl sees that it’s Kato which Kurono confirms from his height. Nishi on the other hand seems displeased, seeing that yet another besides him has survived. Kato's head fully materializes and recognizes Kurono. As he is fully transferred, he notices that the wound on his wrist is completely gone. He asks what's going on and what happened to the onion alien. Kurono replies that he's gone and that they can all go home. Kato can't believe it at first, and then looks at the girl. Just then, some text appears on the black ball. It says "Ocay zen, lets teh skoring beegeen." Nishi explains that Gantz is going to give them their scores now. A confused hunter asks "Gantz?" to which Nishi replies "Yes, Gantz". Characters in Order of Appearance * Kei Kurono * Joichiro Nishi * Rice * Kei Kishimoto * Takashi Inamori (corpse) * Hiroshi Hatanaka (corpse) * Kiyoshi Yoshioka (corpse) * Masashi Yamada (corpse) * Kid Onion Alien (remains) * Masaru Kato * Adult Onion Alien (mentioned only) Arc Navigation Category:Manga chapters